A Little Game Is Too Much
by Zubby-KUN
Summary: Quartet Night have a little bet. Whoever gets drunk first has to be a girl for a week. How bad can it be? I guess most of the characters are out of character, if not, all of them. Please review! Don't worry guys, Cecil chapter is here! You guys have an idea for the Reiji and Nagi chapter?
1. You Lost!

**2****nd**** yaoi fanfic and I'll probably suck at writing this since I've never had sex and because I suck at writing yaoi and it is formed from my dream, but bear with me! If I could give it to you visually, I would, but I can't draw…sadly. BE INFORMED THAT THE CHARACTERS MIGHT BE OUT OF CHARACTER! I don't really know Quartet Night so… and I don't really study STARISH since none of them are my favorite. No offense to you STARISH fans. Well, here goes nothing!**

The members from Quartet Night and STARISH just came back from another successful concert in Hokkaido. Shining, as usual, came out of nowhere and popped out of the closet door of their dressing room. "Goooddd aaafftteerrnnoooonnn!"

"Shining! Don't just come out of nowhere and scare us like that!" Ringo said with a pout.

"We'll never get used to that…" Everyone sweatdropped and sighed.

"I have great news for all of youuu! You can have 2 weeks off from concerts, work, school, and everything elseeeee!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Nothing like this has ever happened before. "Shining! What are you planning!"

"Nothingggg! I will be vacationing in California to meet the latest singers thereee! So I decided since I'm gone, the students and teachers should be able to vacation as welllll! I can not trust people will my work as Presidentttt! Well my plane is here, so I'm offffff!"

A helicopter dropped down a rope ladder and he took off. A big gust of wind blew as he left and leaves scattered in the dressing room. "Sweet! We have 2 weeks off! You know what that means Ran-Ran!"

"What?"

"Didn't you remember our promise?"

"What promise?"

"Don't act dumb Ran-Ran! If we had a vacation, we would make that absurd bet. Remember now?"

Ittoki interrupted him, "Umm, what bet did you guys make?"

"It's simple! We celebrate! Whoever gets drunk first will have to be a girl for an entire week and they have to wear laced thongs every day for underwear and they have to be white, black, red or purple!"

Ringo got excited at that idea, "Of course we should do it! It looks so fun!"

"But only guys can participate. Ringo-chan, since you're already dressed up as a girl, you can't play."

He gave a pout, "Aww, I wanted to play with you guys!"

"Maybe next time!"

"Ugh…fine. Let's just get it over with. Hurry up so we can go."

"Yay! I love you Ran-Ran!" He went to go hug him but Ranmaru's hand pushed him away.

After they arrived, Reiji quickly brought the liquor and some glass cups. "Come on guys! Hurry up!"

Reiji poured some beer for all of them, "Ready, go!"

The STARISH members never tried alcohol before, so they smelt it first. They took a tiny sip and almost gagged. They withdrew themselves from the game and since they weren't drunk, it didn't count. Ranmaru, sadly, got drunk after 1 cup. It seems he is the victim of the bet. Camus had to bring him to bed and strip him of his clothes and put on his pajamas. Ranmaru kept kicking around so it was hard for him to do it. "Stay still will you!"

"Caamuusss…wwhhaattt aaarreee yyoouuu dooingg?"

"I'm changing your clothes you drunken bastard!"

"Caamusss…"

"What do you want?"

"I'm sleeeppyyy…"

"Wait till I'm finished."

"I'm slleeepppyyy!"

Ranmaru laid down on his bed and brought Camus down with him. Camus' lips touched his cheek. He paused for a moment and snapped back to reality. "Awww, giving mee a goodnighttt kiss? You'reee soooo sweeeet!"

Ranmaru pulled Camus' face closer and kissed his cheeks. Camus was wide-eyed, he pushed him away and Ranmaru fell asleep. After Camus made sure it was safe to go near, he pulled the covers up and he felt his own cheek, "What did I just do?"

He shook his head and left Ranmaru's room and headed for his own.

Mean while, Haruka and Ringo went shopping for the new "girl" clothes for Ranmaru. "Wow Ringo-chan, you must have come often to these stores."

"Yep! To get all my underwear! Now we'll just have to find Ranmaru some sexy ones! Then, we'll go to the mall to buy dresses, booty shorts, cute sneakers, sandals, and accessories!"

"I wonder how Kurosaki-senpai will look like as a girl…"

"That reminds me! I need to call make styling friends to do his hair and makeup!"

He dialed a number and waited for them to pick up, "Can you come tomorrow morning? It's for a makeover for one of my collegues. Of course it's a guy! Kay, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Ringo hung up and grabbed Haruka's hand, "Let's continue shopping, shall we?"

Haruka gave a nod and they ventured from store to store buying all sorts of clothing. Ranmaru does not know what's in store for him tomorrow, but we'll see soon! We'll see how cute he's going to be!

**First chapter, how was it? I know, I want to find out more too even though I'm writing it! I'll add the names of the people who have review this, faved this, faved me, and so on. Give me some ideas! Please review! ^_^**


	2. Damn Girl, You Hot

**I really don't know what to right. I'll try though, to get the chapters done and uploaded. If you have any ideas, PM me or write in the review box! ^_^**

Ranmaru woke up to the bright light of the sun and his big headache._ What happened last night?_ He sat up and saw Ringo, Haruka, and other people in his room. "What are you doing here?!"

"You lost the bet Ran-chan! So my friends are going to make you look fabulous for the whole week!"

They formed creepy stares on their faces and started cornering Ranmaru. "Wait! Hey! Don't touch me there!"

Haruka sighed and went outside to where the other guys were. "So, why aren't you in there?"

"I'll just let Ringo-chan and her friends do the things they need to do."

They heard distant screams and sweatdropped. "He must really hate the idea of being a girl…"

Almost 3 hours had passed and QUARTET NIGHT fell asleep. "Okay guys! Here's Ranmaru-chan!"

Out came Ranmaru, his hair longer **(like Mirajane's from Fairytail),** his face covered in makeup that made him look natural, a white long-sleeved blouse, tan booty shorts, and cute silver Adidas with wings imprinted on the sides. **(You can search that up, the shoes.)** "You look cute Ranmaru-senpai!"

"Oh shut up!"

QUARTET NIGHT woke up from Ranmaru's loud voice and turned around. Their faces were burning red, redder than Ittoki's hair! Before long, they came back to their senses and Reiji started first, "You look so cute Ran-Ran! Any man would fall for you instantly."

Ranmaru blushed a little, "S-shut up! I'm not a girl!"

"Well now you are, for a week." Ai told him, in his emotionless voice that he has.

Ringo came up with a new idea to add to the bet, "To make this more fun, how about Ranmaru going on a date with you guys? Natsuki and Syo can go one day, Ittoki and Tokyia another, Ren and Masato another day, Cecil the day after, Ai after him, then Reiji, and finally Camus!"

Everyone's jaw dropped, they immediately waved their hands and nodded no to the idea.

"Fine, then how about we do rock-paper-scissors? If I win, we're doing it. If you guys win, you can leave Ranmaru to humiliate himself. How's that?"

"Fine, deal!"

Ringo and Camus went against each other as reps. Rock and rock, scissor and scissor, rock and paper! Ringo had won! "I call for a rematch!"

"No, no, Camus, I won fair and square. Good luck on your first date Ran-chan!"

The guys sat in their own corners with depression. Ringo called out, "Natsuki! Syo! You can't keep a fine lady waiting!"

Everyone snickered at them and they threatenly whispered, "It'll be your turn too."

Realizing that, they stopped laughing and went back to depressing themselves.

**I know this chapter is short, but I want to keep the dates separate. Hope you can understand? Okay, so I'll name the lovely people who have liked this story so far.**

**Reviewers:**

**Bluebutterfly22**

**Favorites:**

**Bluebutterfly22**

**NeroAutore**

**Followers:**

**Bluebutterfly22**

**NeroAutore**

**Past Story**

**RandomName316**

**I really appreciate it! Please review! Don't worry; the date will come as soon as possible! Thank you! ^_^**


	3. Satsuki Time!

**Thanks for the idea bluebutterfly22! I appreciate it! Remember, if anybody has an idea, you can always PM me or type it as a review!**

**Natsuki and Syo**

"Nee, nee, let's go to the amusement park for the date! Please?" Natsuki got on his knees and begged like a dog with his cute puppy dog eyes.

"You don't have to beg you know. I'll go with you."

"Yay! Thank you Ranmaru-senpai!" Natsuki gave him a big hug and squeezed him really hard that he couldn't breathe.

"Let's go Syo-chan! We'll go on all of the fun rides! Like Untamed, the Superman, the Yankee Cannonball, and…"

He just trailed on and on. **(I'm mixing up Canobie with Six Flags.) **Syo gulped, he wasn't up for this. "The ride looks so high…"

"What, are you afraid of heights?"

"Yeah! I'm just gonna sit on the bench…"

"No! You're coming with us!"

"Nooooooo!"

Natsuki dragged him to a seat and sat next to him to make sure that he didn't leave. "Let me out!"

Natsuki smiled and nodded his head no. Once they started to descend from the top, they were screaming from the top of their lungs. They went in many loops and Syo was about to throw up.

"How can you guys enjoy this?!"

They just kept on screaming. After the ride was done, Syo was walking in swerves while they were just walking regularly. "Syo-chan! I'm going to get some snacks! You stay with Ran-chan!"

"Ugh huh."

Ranmaru was standing next to the bench and a man started groping him from behind. "What are you doing?!"

His voice was so high that you wouldn't have thought that he was a guy. The man kept feeling his chest, "Wow, you're really flat huh?"

"Syo! Help me!"

Syo blacked out because of the ride.

"Don't worry, I'm just feeling you."

"No…don't touch me there…"

The man kept feeling his member thinking that it was a vagina. Natsuki came back, but he accidentally bumped into someone, so his glasses fell off. **(Oh shit, Satsuki is here!) **Satsuki saw the man groping Ranmaru and dropped the snack on the bench and ran up to him and punched him in the face. "What the hell?!"

"Who do you think you are touching my girlfriend?!"

Satsuki's aurora was so overwhelming that the man ran away as fast as he could. "Demon!"

"Are you okay?"

Ranmaru was blushing, "Thank you…"

Satsuki saw that he was getting a little horny from all that groping, so he brought him to one of the bathroom stalls and made Ranmaru sit on the toilet. "Do you need help releasing?"

He shyly nodded yes. Satsuki unbuckled the belt and unzipped the zipper. He pulled down Ranmaru's booty shorts to the floor and stared at his thong. "Red looks good on you."

Ranmaru was too embarrassed so he looked away. Satsuki started licking the tip with the thong still on. Ranmaru tried to hold back his moans. "Look, you're already twitching."

"D-don't say that…"

He took off the thong and started pumping it. Then, he started licking the sides and caressing his ball sacks. Ranmaru slipped a slight moan. Satsuki started sucking on the whole thing and pushed the tip of his tongue in his urethra **(the hole guys use to pee, I think)**. "Aah!"

"Be quieter, people will hear."

"It's not my fault; you're t-too good."

Satsuki smirked at that and started sucking even harder. Ranmaru tried to hold back his moans even more. He started squeezing his balls even harder. "I-I-I'm coming!"

He kept sucking it and it finally came. He drank most of it and saved a little and kissed Ranmaru and inserted some of his cum in his mouth. Their tongues intertwined and started rolling around each other. After they were done, Satsuki wiped his dick clean and put his thong and pants back on for him. "Come, Syo might be wondering where we are."

They searched the bathroom before leaving. Syo woke up and saw Satsuki holding hands with Ranmaru "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah! I screamed for your help when I was being groped!"

"Well sorry, I blacked out…Oh! Wear your glasses Natsuki!"

Natsuki became his old self again, "Wasn't today fun Ran-chan?"

He blushed a little before giving an answer, "Yeah…"

Tomorrow is Ittoki and Tokiya's turn! What will that turn out like?

**We have a new favorite! iiAnimeLover! Thank you for the idea again! If anyone has an idea for the next pair's date, tell me! **

**We have new reviewers as well!**

**iiAnimeLover**

**RandomName316 **

**Thank you! Please review! ^_^**


	4. Oh My Kagami

**I had just found out urethra is not the pee hole. But anyways, today's chapter idea was bluebutterfly22's. If you have any ideas, PM me or put it in the review box and I'll credit you. Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Uta no Prince Sama.**

**Ittoki and Tokiya**

Tuesday is here and so is Ranmaru's new date. He woke up and looked for some clothes to wear. "What the fuck?! Where are all my clothes?!"

He looked in all the drawers, cabinets, clothes, everywhere. Ringo popped in through the door, "I burned them all, except for your pajamas. We are now going to fill your wardrobe with your girl clothes! Come in girls!"

10 girls came in and brought 5 bags of clothes in each hand. That's a lot of clothes. Some had all of the thongs he needed. Others had different colored booty shorts. Another had different colored skirts. Another on had socks, stockings. More had heels, flats, high-top sneakers, and flip-flops. And Ringo had the most special bag of all, "Bathing suits! I got the ruffled ones cuz you don't have boobs and it's to hide your bulge. How about I chose the clothes for you today?"

"No! I'll do it myself."

"Okay~ call me when you're done so I can do your hair and make-up."

"Whatever."

They all left Ranmaru's room and he fell back on the bed. _Ugh, I hate this… I don't even know what to wear. You know what? We're going to the concert today and that's that!_ Ranmaru searched through the drawers to find a black thong, a black skirt, a white belt, a pair of black socks, a white t-shirt, and white Converse sneakers. He put them on the bed and went to take a shower. He came back with a towel wrapped around his waist. He pick up the thong, "Do I really have to wear this all week?"

He got dressed in his own style, only with girl clothes. Ranmaru never told anybody this, but he had cosmetology as one of his shops in high school. He took out the make-up box that was safely hidden under his bed. He did a smoky eye shadow, a pale lip gloss, dark mascara, thin eyeliner, and a slight blush. He straightened his hair and pinned his bangs to the side with 2 bobby pins in a cross. He braided the rest of his hair to the other side. Damn he's good. After he did a few touch ups, he was like a devilish angel. Pretty like an angel, but wearing mostly black.

He went to the dining room to eat breakfast and luckily no one was there. He saw food wrapped in plastic and a not in the front, "Here's your breakfast Ran-Ran! Just heat it up; I'm at a photo shoot, so I made it for you! ~Reiji"

Ranmaru smiled, "Thanks."

He ate it and cleaned the dishes. Then, he went to the living room and saw his next dates fighting. "I say we're going to the aquarium."

"No, we're going to the park."

"Aquarium!"

"Park!"

"Aquarium!"

"Park!"

"The Aquarium is more beautiful!"

"The park is healthier!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ittoki and Tokiya turned around to find the owner of the voice and saw Ranmaru standing there. "We're going to a rock band concert. My favorite band is performing today, so we're going there. T-O-D-A-Y."

"Hai…"

They took a good look at Ranmaru again and saw that, "Senpai, you're really cute today…"

Ranmaru blushed, "Stop looking at me! Why not go dress up yourselves first!"

"Oh! That's right, rock band concerts means dark colors. Just watch Tokiya, I'll be handsomer."

"Not even kid, you'll be cuter, but I'm the one that's gonna be handsomer."

They gave each other a death glare before going. Ranmaru face palmed, "Fools…"

When they were walking down the sidewalk, everybody was staring at them. "Aren't they from STARISH?"

"Who's that girl?"

"They look so great together."

Ranmaru felt embarrassed so he walked faster. They finally arrived at the underground club and went in. The place was crowded. They had to squeeze in just to get near the stage. Girls were screaming and guys were cheering for Ranmaru's favorite band: Skullz. Ranmaru finally got to the front and the leader singer, Kurosaki Kagami, said something to the crowd. "This next song called Kanon will be dedicated to that beautiful lady over there with her silky white braided hair and purple eyes."

"Me?"

Everyone turned around to look at Ranmaru and some of the guys admitted that he was hot, as a girl though. Girls were cursing at him in whispers, but Kagami kept on smiling. "Yes, you."

He started singing the song Kanon (by Miyano Mamoru) to Ranmaru with the full intention of hitting on him.

**Here are the lyrics!**

_Haruka na omoi seijaku no oka de subete no ai wo..._

"Zankoku na sekai ni furuenai de..."  
Ikusen no kotoba yori mo uta no Kiss wo

Nanika wo sutesatte mo ii (Swear to you)  
Kono shunkan ni ikiru (Hold my hand)  
Kimi no tame ni boku no tame ni tobitatsu kakugo wo ima...tomo ni

"Saa, ikou ka"

Itoshii kimi no Voice tsuyoi shoudou ni nari  
Yume no shissou aru ga mama ni  
SHINKURO shiteiku kodou Ah kiseki wo koe  
(Feel your song) Chijou no hoshi  
(Feel my song) Kanata no yume  
Mada minu mirai ni todoku made uta wo kanadeyou

Shinjitsu no hikari ni obieteita  
Amari ni mo tooku takaku mabushi sugite

Dare ni mo ienai kodoku (No more crying)  
Ieru koto no nai kawaki (Save my heart)  
Kimi to deai boku no mama ni sou ikiteiku koto wo chikau yo

Kono mune kogasu you na kimi no Voice kasaneau senritsu  
Yume no kyoumei towa ni hibike  
DEJA BYU mitai na kankaku kyou wo shitteta  
(Feel your love) Kibou no hana  
(Feel my love) Mugen no niji  
Omoi wo ima tashikameatte hitotsu ni narou

Hoshi wa sora wo matteiru yume ni naritagatteiru  
Hana no you ni sakeru hi wa kuru niji wa sono hi no bokura wo matsu  
Tobitatsu kakugo wo ima...tomo ni

"Saa, ikou ka"

Itoshii kimi no Voice tsuyoi shoudou ni nari  
Yume no shissou aru ga mama ni  
SHINKURO shiteiku kodou Ah kiseki wo koe  
(Feel your song) Chijou no hoshi  
(Feel my song) Kanata no yume  
Mada minu mirai ni todoku made uta wo kanadeyou

Tsunagaru omoi kagayaki no oka de...

Once he was finished, he winked at Ranmaru. Suprisingly, Ranmaru actually blushed. Kagami invited Ranmaru for a drink at the bar over there. "I can't drink, sorry."

"It's okay, you can get soda then."

Kagami signaled to the bartender to put a special drug in his soda. **(The one they used in Koisuru Boukun, I think I'm spelling that wrong.)** "Here you go fair maiden."

"Thank you."

Not knowing what was in his drink, Ranmaru drank it anyways. After a while, "I think I have to go. I feel sort of hot."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure…"

"I'll let you rest at my hotel room for the night if you'd like."

"I appreciate it."

Kagami led him to his hotel room and locked the door behind him. Ranmaru turned around, "Why'd you lock the door?"

"Don't wanna get robbers in here do we?"

Kagami started taking off his shirt and unbuckling his pants and shoved Ranmaru to the bed. "I know you're cross dressing. I'm bisexual, so does it matter who I sleep with?"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

He started rubbing his member with his hand, stroking it harder every time. He tied Ranmaru's hands together and started sucking on his nipples and twisting it with the other hand. "No! Don't touch me!"

"I'm pretty sure you like it since you're a cross dresser."

Then, he forced Ranmaru to suck his cock. Poor Ranmaru gagged and was forced to swallow his semen. Kagami slowly inserted his already hardened member into Ranmaru and he screamed in pain. "You like it don't you? Why don't you enjoy this moment with me while it lasts? I am famous after all. Aren't you delighted?"

"No! You're a stupid bastard."

Hearing that comment, he thrusted harder. "Take it out! It hurts!"

"You'll get used to it soon. Shut up will you?"

He kept on thrusting himself into Ranmaru and always got screams of pain in return. "I-I think I'm coming."

"Don't do it inside!"

"What if I want to?"

"No!"

He came and let his white cream fill Ranmaru up. And finally, after what seemed like forever to Ranmaru, He took it out. Ranmaru was panting heavily and crying at the same time with tears running down the sides of his face. Kagami kissed his lips and slowly moved on to his neck and gave him a mark where it would be visible to everyone. Kagami got up and went to the shower. Ranmaru covered his face with his hands and started to cry even more.

Meanwhile…

Ittoki and Tokyia were searching for their beloved Ranmaru. "Have you seen a girl about our height with white hair?"

"You mean the bitch that had Kagami-kun dedicate his song to?"

"Uhh, yeah. Have you seen her?"

"Ugh, heard that they were going to his hotel room at that hotel over there."

"Thank you!"

They left the club and asked the hotel manager which room was Kagami's. "It's suite #357."

"Thank you."

They hurriedly used the elevator and went to his room. Ittoki was worried, "Do you think they did _that_?"

"Don't be ridiculous! They're both guys."

"Right…"

Suddenly, the elevator lights went off and it stopped. "What happened?!"

"Why would it break now?!"

Tokiya went to the speaker to get help. "Excuse me, but the elevator stopped and now we're stuck in here."

"_Please stay calm, we'll send for help right away._"

Tokiya turned around and saw Ittoki shaking. "Are you okay?"

"I'm c-claustrophobic. T-Tokiya, I'm s-scared."

Tokiya sat down with him and hugged him, "Don't worry, we'll get help soon."

Meanwhile…

"Why don't you clean yourself up? I'll put your clothes in the washer while you're at it."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't move."

"I guess you'll have to take a bath then."

Kagami got up and started filling the tub with close-to-hot water. He picked up Ranmaru's clothes and put them in the washer. He's a nice guy, but not when it comes to rape. Once to tub was full, he carried Ranmaru to the tub and laid him in the water in a position where he wouldn't drown. "I bet a lot of guys are after you in that getup."

"It's a game."

"What?"

"I lost a bet. So I have to be a girl for a whole week."

"That sounds horrible."

"It is."

Ranmaru was helped to get out of the tub and finally, he got to wear boxers. **(He's happy.)** The pajama pants were a little too big so just the shirt was enough. "Wow, you look cute."

Ranmaru blushed, "Yeah, if I was a girl then you could say that."

"I'll let you sleep for real this time."

"How do I know if I can trust you?"

"I promise. Pinky swear."

They intertwined their pinkies and fell asleep with Kagami's hand over his body.

Back to the elevator…

They finally got rescued. "I'm sorry for the problem it caused you. As an apology, we'll let you stay the night for free."

"Thank you."

When they got to the room, there were 2 pairs of pajamas waiting for them on the bed.

"Can I hug you when we sleep Tokiya?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

The night passed away slowly. Now we'll have to wait for tomorrow to find out Ranmaru's next adventure with his students.

**I want to stop here so that I can submit the chapter already. So if you have any ideas for Ren and Masoto's turn, PM me or put it in the review box please! I have gotten a few followers and favorites over the past week! I'm so happy.**

**Followers:**

**AyamaMegumii**

**Emmy93**

**Little Dii –LD**

**NinjaPotato**

**Puribeammmmm**

**Snsdfighting1040**

**xMagicMayhem**

**Favorites:**

**AyamaMegumii**

**Little Dii –LD**

**Snsdfighting1040**

**Puribeammmmm**

**xMagicMayhem**

**Reviewers:**

**D. **** (not a member)**

**Bluebutterfly22**

**Little Dii –LD**

**Thank you for your support! Please review! ^_^**


	5. Hospitals Aren't For Sex

**Sorry for not uploading in a while, you know graduation and stuff is coming up soon so…you get it. Well anyway, today's chapter is brought to you by ****Puribeammmmm**** and ****EdwardElricsFan4Ever.**** Thank you for contributing your ideas! Oh! Also, I saw the episode with Heavens, so I'm going to try to make dating chapters with them as well, that is if you allow me to…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 2000%.**

**Ren x Masoto**

Reiji came racing into the living room, "Guys! Guess what I found out! There's a festival today! We should all go!"

Haruka was delighted, "That's wonderful! Let's go everybody!"

Ringo was also very happy, "That's right, we should all go shopping for yukatas and kimonos!"

"I call shotgun!"

"That's not fair Natsuki! We're not even ready yet!"

"Hehe." Natsuki playfully stuck out his tongue.

Everybody got into the car and turned on the radio. "Hey! It's our song!"

STARISH sang along to the radio and made the car jump up and down on the highway. When QUARTET-NIGHT's song came on, they sang along to that one too. Reiji was in the back sleeping on the right window and Ai was sleeping on the left window, leaving Camus and Ranmaru in the middle sleeping on each other. Cecil got a great idea into harassing his senpai. "Guys, you gotta be quiet okay?"

Everyone nodded and let Cecil do his thing. He took a picture of Camus and Ranmaru with his phone and edited it. He drew a heart around their heads and sent it to a printing company and asked them to post it all around the school and in the dorms. Everyone started laughing, but that didn't stop QUARTET-NIGHT from their deep sleep.

They finally got to the mall and before they woke up Camus and Ranmaru, Cecil had another evil plan. He asked Reiji and Ai to hold their heads close enough so that their lips would touch. Reiji and Ai were thinking the same thing, "_That's not fair! I want to kiss Ranmaru!_"

Cecil took a picture again and this time he sent to everybody that was in the van. They all laughed very loud and that woke them up. Their eyes flew open and they instantly turned beet red. Reiji and Ai were not happy…

As usual, girls were screaming when both groups came in. Ranmaru had to lie to everybody that he was his own twin. A group of girls came running, "So are you dating Camus?"

"Or is it Reiji?"

"No! It has to be Ai!"

Ranmaru didn't know what to say. "Uhh…I'm not dating anyone, I'm still single."

Then, the guys started to crowd Ranmaru after they heard that comment. Haruka didn't want to start a fuss, so she and Ringo grabbed Ranmaru's hands and led him to shop for kimonos. "We'll meet back here around 5, okay?"

"See you then Ringo-chan!"

"Now…time to pass through the crowd."

STARISH went to one shop and QUARTET NIGHT to another. **(The yukatas that STARISH is wearing is going to be the ones from episode 11.)** QUARTET NIGHT all wore ones with flower print. Reiji's was red, Ai's was a dark purple, and Camus' was a bright forest green. Haruka wore a black kimono with cherry blossoms on the right side of it and she wore a pink flower pin in her hair. STARISH was almost drooling. Ringo-chan wore a glittery pink kimono with yellow lilies all over and wore a yellow flower pin in his hair. All was silent. "Hey! How come I don't get the same reaction Haruka did?!"

"That's cuz…"

"…you're a guy."

"Ugh! Rude!"

And now, time for the queen of the ball, Ranmaru wore a black kimono that faded to white from the right shoulder to the left leg with red chrysnthynms everywhere and he wore his hair in a bun with a braid surrounding it and a red rose pin on the side. Now THAT made everyone drool. "What? Stop staring at me! It's just a look, god…"

"You're just too cute senpai!"

"Yeah, okay."

"Really! You are!"

"Whatever, let's just go."

They split up into groups of 3, except for Camus and Cecil. Everyone went with their senpais and Haruka went with Ringo and Hyuga **(I haven't mentioned him in a while)**. Ranmaru was so into the game that Masoto and Ren went to explore the shrine. "What'd you wish for, Masoto?"

"Nothing you have to know about. Wishes are secret."

"Geez. It's raining."

"Well we're under a roof, so we won't get wet."

Meanwhile… "Hey, Ranmaru. Where are your students? We gotta go, it's raining."

"You guys leave first, I'll go look for them since they are my students."

"Alright, hurry. What about your ride?"

"I'll take a taxi."

"Well, see you later."

Ranmaru went looking for those two and somehow ended up in the woods. "Ren! Masoto! Where are you?!"

He slipped on very slippery grass and rolled off of a cliff! He fell 10 meters down and hit his head on a rock and became unconscious…

Back to the shrine…

"So, how do you think our lives would've been if we weren't singers?"

"The great calm and collected Masoto is asking me this question?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing… Well, I guess I'd be working for my father's company and you'd be doing whatever it is that you do."

"Flower arrangements and holding tea parties, and probably having to be engaged to some random girl I don't know."

"You have it rough, huh. I'd probably be wasting my time at bars."

"You sure have it easy."

"You know dats right. Hey look! It stopped raining!"

"I guess we can go back to the car."

They went back to the parking lot, and their van wasn't there! "Aww, they left without us. Let's just take a cab."

Now, Ranmaru was the only one left at the festival, unconscious.

Coincidentally, Heavens was doing a photo shoot for their new album and the director suggested to do it by the lake, where Ranmaru is…

When they got there, the first female staff that saw Ranmaru screamed. "What's wrong?!"

"That…" She pointed to an unconscious body on the ground.

"Go check if she's alive."

One of the emergency doctors looked for a pulse, "She's still alive!"

"Let's take her to the hospital!"

"Hurry, she's losing a lot of blood."

They didn't know that she was actually a he and one of Heavens' rivals.

Ranmaru slowly opened up his eyes and looked around, _Where am I?_

"Look, she's awake."

Nagi, the so-called "cute" member, went up to Ranmaru first. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Ranmaru was so surprised, _Oh shit! It's Heavens! _"Umm…"

"Maybe she lost her memory."

_She? This girl cross dressing thing is starting to annoy me. What happened to all of my fangirls? _"Nothing like that. I didn't lose my memory."

"Then prove it."

"Fine. My name is Kurosaki Ranmaru and I'm 22 years old-" Ranmaru immediately covered his mouth.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru?"

"From QUARTET NIGHT!"

Now they've found out. Meanwhile…

"What the hell are all of these pictures?!"

"Cecil did it!"

"AIJIMA!"

"Gotta go!"

He ran and bumped into Masoto and Ren. "Ren, Masoto, where's Ranmaru?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was searching for you guys."

"He's not with you?"

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Camus picked up the phone, "WHAT?!"

Camus hanged up and took his coat and started for the van. Reiji grabbed his arm, "What happened?"

"Ranmaru is in the hospital! And with Heavens at that!"

They all went in the van and headed straight for the hospital. The door slammed open, "Ranmaru, are you okay?"

Heavens was surprised to see QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH coming through the door. "I'm fine, I just hit my head. And don't shout, it's a hospital."

Ranmaru stared at Masoto and Ren with anger, "Where were you two?! I was looking all over for you guys!"

"Don't shout, it's a hospital."

Ranmaru crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "I want to be alone for a while, please leave."

They all obeyed his request and left. _Why does my life have to be so complicated? I don't think I have enough money to pay the hospital bills and the family's debt…_

Ranmaru started getting up to get some fresh air on the balcony. When he looked down, he suddenly felt dizzy. "When did I ever become afraid of heights? There's something wrong with me."

He walked back to the bed and took a little nap.

"So what was Heavens doing with our group member?"

"Well excuse us, but we were the ones who actually found him."

"Well on behalf of QUARTET NIGHT, we thank you." Camus, Reiji, and Ai bowed down to show their gratitude."

Eiichi snickered at the action, "Wait until father hears about our little adventure."

Kira interrupted, "And our failure. We didn't even start the photo shoot."

"But father probably wouldn't care if he knew that one of Shining Entertainment's groups bowed down to us."

"Excuse us; we'd like to see our senpai alone."

Masoto and Ren went inside the room and sat beside their senpai. Ren was on one side and Masoto on the other. "Get well soon, senpai."

They both kissed his cheeks and put his hands to their face. "Hey, Masoto. Do you wanna try it?"

"Try what?"

"You know, sex."

Masoto got up abruptly, "What?! That's absurd!"

"Shhh, he's sleeping."

Ren got up and approached him and Masoto backed away until he fell onto the couch. Ren locked him there by putting his knee in between his legs and put his arms around Masoto's neck. "Ren! What are you doing?!"

"A warm up. I never did it with men before. So I'm going to try a new approach."

Ren started kissing his lips and forced his tongue inside. He swirled it around and sucked on Masoto's tongue. Masoto tried to push away, but couldn't. Then, Ren moved down and started kissing his neck and slipped his hand under his shirt and started caressing his nipple. "No, Ren. Don't touch me there…"

Masoto moaned softly when Ren licked it and sucked his nipple. As Ren got closer, he moved his knee closer and rubbed it in between his legs. Ranmaru, who was having a peaceful nap, woke up to sounds of moaning. He saw his students having sex on the couch next to him, "If you're having sex, can you at least do it in the bathroom?"

Ren and Masoto jumped a little bit to his voice. Ren started talking, "How can you say that when your little baby is sticking up through those sheets?"

They looked at him and saw that he was getting hard. "I'm pretty sure you need help to release it."

Ranmaru blushed and turned away. "Why don't we help you, right Masoto?"

"What?"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

Ren brought him over and started stripping Ranmaru of his pants. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

Ren motioned Masoto to start licking it. He tried and started getting the hang of it. Ren joined in and started caressing his ball sacks. Ranmaru covered his mouth to stop himself from moaning. Ren and Masoto started masturbating themselves under the bed. "I-I think I'm going to come!"

"Go on."

Ranmaru came in their faces and Ren started licking it from Masoto's face. When he was done, Masoto licked it from Ren's face and they rubbed their penises together and they finally cummed. Masoto lifted up Ranmaru's shirt and licked his nipple and twisted the other one with his hand. Ren sucked his fingers for a while and inserted it into Ranmaru's asshole. "That hurts, Ren!"

"Don't worry; we'll make you feel good."

Ren started fingering him with one finger, then two, and finally three. "I think he's ready. Masoto, why don't you fuck him, and I'll prep you up."

"What?!"

"Come on, just do it."

"F-fine."

"But do it doggy style, that way it's easier for me to prep you up."

"What's that?"

"Here, I'll show you."

Ren turned Ranmaru around and made him go on all fours, "There, all set. Now go inside of him. Start slowly though."

"Okay…"

Masoto inserted his penis inside of Ranmaru and started thrusting him slowly. Ren licked Masoto's asshole and put his finger inside. "Caress his nipples while you're at it."

Masoto did as he was told and caressed his nipples. "I think you're ready now."

Ren put his penis into Masoto and started pumping Ranmaru's dick. Ren thrusted harder, so Masoto did too. Ranmaru was the one who moaned the loudest. They finally came together and they all fell on each other on the bed. It was a miracle that none of their clothes got stained. They all took a shower together and got dressed. Ranmaru went back to his bed and Ren and Masoto kissed their senpai goodbye. "See you later senpai!"

"Bye." Ranmaru waved them goodbye.

When Ren and Masoto came out of the room, questions started popping up. "What were you guys doing in there?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? We heard moans coming from the door."

"Oh, that. Ranmaru was in pain, so we calmed him down. He's sleeping now so we should leave."

"Whatever you say~"

What happened in that room was their little secret. Cecil's turn is coming up next folks! Stay tuned!

**That was the first sex scene I ever did for any of the stories I wrote. So Cecil's turn is next. Any ideas? PM me or put it in the review box. Don't be afraid to send it to me! We got some new followers and other stuff. Don't blame me if I repeat the same people, I can't really remember the new people.**

**Reviewers:**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever**

**Favorites:**

**None**

**Followers:**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever**

**TsukinoseAkane**

**Nickyheron**

**Emmy93**

**Rainbow-Miasma**

**Artist615gul**

**And I think that's it. So remember, its Cecil's date next chapter. PM me or put your ideas in the review box. Thank you for reading! ^_^**


	6. Be My Girl?

**I know, I know; my chapters are taking longer and longer to update. Well you know how ideas come and go in an instant. And I have summer reading and all that stuff. Today's chapter is brought to you by ****bluebutterfly22****. Thank you! There's going to be a little surprise at the end, so keep on reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Uta no Prince-sama Maji 2000%**

**Cecil**

Today's date will be a little different today. Ranmaru woke up to something heavy sitting on his stomach. He weakly opened his eyes to see Cecil's face a few centimeters away from his. And slowly turning into a girl, his instincts told him to … scream. "What-what are you doing in my room?!"

Cecil tried to get his hearing back after that very loud scream, "Today is my turn, remember?"

Cecil jumped up and down on Ranmaru and landed on his balls. Poor Ranmaru… Feeling the pain, Ranmaru tightly grabbed Cecil's thighs and got up slowly and saying slowly in pain, "My…baby…"

Cecil suddenly felt what he was sitting on and immediately got off, "I'm so sorry senpai!"

"Just…get out…for now…"

Still groping his balls in pain, he managed to get up and go wash up in the bathroom. After he came out, he secretly put on boxers he got from who knows where. "That's the life."

Today, Ranmaru decided to look like a good girl. He got a beige knee-length skirt, a gray blouse, and turquoise cardigan and put it on. For his makeup, he did a natural look and French-braided his hair down the middle **(if you know what I'm talking about)**. As for shoes, he wore tan sandals. "Wow, my feet looks a lot like a girl's."

He went out into the meadow near the lake and sat down under a tree. It reminded him of how his family used to have picnics at their old lake house. "Oh how I miss you guys right now…"

He heard someone coming towards him, "Who's there?"

"It's just me senpai."

"Oh, Cecil. Well, where are we going today?"

"We're going to my country!"

"What?! Isn't someone going to ask why I'm there?"

"Not if I say that I'm going to introduce my girlfriend to the king."

"Really? Who?"

Cecil kept on smiling, "Who else?"

"Oh no, I'm not going to be your girlfriend."

"Don't worry senpai, it's just for today. I'm supposed to meet the princess of the neighboring country: Silvennia. As you know, I really love Haruka, but the other members of STARISH love her too. So can you please be my girlfriend for a day? Pretty please?"

"Um, sure. But ONLY for today."

"Thank you so much senpai!"

Cecil hugged him tight. Ranmaru needs to get used to everybody's hugs. Cecil took off his necklace and put on Ranmaru's neck. "This is for proof that you're my girlfriend, so don't EVER take it off when you're in the castle. And, uh, senpai…I don't think you should wear boxers there. It's total proof that you're a guy."

Cecil smiled, got up and left to get ready. "That jerk! How'd he know I was wearing boxers?! NO! I don't wanna wear a thong!"

Ranmaru got up and changed. Then he went to the living room and waited for Cecil. "Are you ready senpai?"

He nodded. As they heard the chopping of a helicopter, they headed down the stairs and slowly walked towards the helicopter. They got in and they were off! "Look Ran-chan!"

Cecil pointed out the window, and when he looked out, he was drowned in awe. Everything was shining with sparkles as bright as the stars. "Wow…beautiful."

As they landed, Cecil held hands with Ranmaru and led him to the throne room. To Ranmaru, it was like they were having a party, but it's what they usually do when there are no audiences. One of maids saw the two coming. "Ah, Cecil-sama, welcome back. May I ask who this fine young lady is?"

"Of course, she's my girlfriend!"

And the whole room became silent. "But, your majesty said that you must marry the princess of Silviennia!"

"Why would I betray my girlfriend and marry someone I don't love? Besides…" Cecil turned to face Ranmaru and held both of his hands, "…we're thinking about getting married."

"WHAT?!"

They all turned to the man who shouted that word, "Your majesty!"

The king walked to his throne with his shoulders straight and his head held high, very high. "If you are to be the candidate wife for my son, you must prove that you are worthy. Your body, your smarts, your strength, your voice, and your patience; it must all be fit according to the holy book of the Muses. Today the princess of Silviennia will be coming over to test herself, so we'll use this chance to let you two battle it out."

"Your majesty, are you sure?"

"When was I not?"

"Well father, there was that time when you couldn't decide whether or not you should eat mother's cooking or…"

"SILENCE! Why don't you take your little girlfriend to change to a more suitable outfit. Bring the maids with you. And Cecil, you will stay here with me to greet the princess."

"Yes father…"

"Please come this way, Miss?"

"It's Risako, Kurosaki Risako." **(At least, he was smart enough to not use his real name this time.)**

"This way, Miss Risako."

First, they went to a spa. "Please take off your clothes."

They gasped, "Miss Risako, you're not a girl?"

"Shhh." Ranmaru put his finger to his lips and said, " Don't worry, Cecil knows. It was his idea. Please play along."

The maids smiled, "Gladly. "

Next, they went to the salon. "Wow! This wig feels so real! And it never comes off unless you cut it? Where did you get it?"

"I don't know, my senpai got it somewhere from one of Japan's designer salon's I guess."

"Your nails are gorgeous! And so are your toenails and hands and feet! I'd love to have your features."

"Thank you."

"Your face is just luscious! Such fine skin!"

"Haa, thank you for the compliments."

Then, they went to change his clothes. "Um, am I wearing something silver? It seems my makeup and nails all seem to have silver."

"How smart you are! This is what you are going to wear."

The maids brought a manniquen out with the outfit that he was going to wear. "Of course, we'll have to tailor it a bit to fit your flat chest…"

"Right…"

As the maids started to put the clothing on for him, he was starting to look better and better. He was wearing a silver satin silk top **(sorta like Jasmine from Aladdin, but there's no boob crack outline if you know what I mean)**, a silver silk skirt that was past his ankles and there was a slit cut all the way up to the last third of his thigh on the left side. His anklets and bracelets were the same **(they look like Morgiana's bracelets, but it has purple jewels to match his eyes)**. **The earrings and necklace look like this:** uploads/5/6/4/2/5642675/2854626_

**And the headpiece looks like this:** store/media/antiquerhodiumsilvertiara2983

**His hair looked like this: **

**His makeup looked like this: ** fs70/f/2011/141/e/7/black_and_silver_prom_makeup_b y_

**His nails looked like this: ** .

And that's it for the URL's. Don't worry about shoes because females don't wear any. And now back to the story.

The maids were finally finished with ranmaru's full makeover and now they were ready to show themselves. The maids dressed in silver as well to accompany Ranmaru. As they headed towards the throne room they heard the announcement. "Princess Avoyana of the kingdom of Silviennia has arrived!" **Let's just say she resembles Sadako from Kimi ni Todoke, but she's not creepy or shy.**

The men were staring at her like they were in heaven. Her maids look like Libra from Fairy Tail.

"Miss Risako, we cannot lose! Do your best to show your womanly beauty!"

"Hai…"

"And now, introducing Cecil-sama's partner in love, Miss Kurosaki Risako!"

When he came in, the princess looked like crap in other people's eyes. He walked slowly down the aisle and stood next to the princess. The guys were whispering to themselves, "_Cecil-sama_ _has good taste, doesn't he?"_

The princess scoffed, "What kind of woman are you? Your hair is so white that it makes you look like and old lady."

She snickered and the maids followed suit. "So, what kind of woman are you? Your hair is so black that it makes you look like the friggin grudge."

Ranmaru chuckled and Cecil's maids laughed really loud. The king cleared his throat, "Now it is time for the competition to start. Guards."

The guards brought in 1 microphone stand and 2 big stereo speakers. "First, each woman will sing and dance to a song of their choice. The audience will be voting. So can each person go and practice in the practicing rooms with their maids while the stage is being set."

Ranmaru and the maids went into one of the practicing rooms. "So what song are you going to sing Risako-sama?"

"Um, I'm thinking of Set It On Fire by Chrissy DePauw. It might be better if I sang something in English right?"

"I heard of that song before. It was one of the soundtracks on the movie 'Honey 2' right? Let's use their choreography then and add a little bit of our own."

"That's a nice idea."

"I'll call 3 bodyguards."

They practiced and practiced until they got it right. Everyone was ready so they went back to the throne room and there was this big stage. "Since Princess Avoyana was the assigned wife, she will go first. Please come up with your crew."

Ranmaru and the rest felt nervous when they saw their opponents go on stage. "They will be performing the song: Buttons, by the Pussycat Dolls. Enjoy the show."

**I guess the choreography will be from the MV too. Here are the lyrics!**

_I'm telling you to_

_Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing _

_I'm telling you to_

_Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing _

_Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I like when the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama (Mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)_

_What I wanna do is spring this on ya (On ya)_

_Back up all of the things that I told ya (Told ya)_

_You've been saying all the right things all night long_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

_Baby, can't you see?_

_How these clothes are fitting on me?_

_And the heat coming from this beat?_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

_I'm telling you to_

_Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing _

_I'm telling you to_

_Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing _

_You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree_

_'Cause the love you said you had_

_Ain't been put on me_

_I wonder_

_If I'm just too much for you_

_Wonder_

_If my kiss don't make you just_

_Wonder_

_What I got next for you_

_What you want to do? (Do)_

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_

_I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please_

_Baby, can't you see?_

_How these clothes are fitting on me?_

_And the heat coming from this beat?_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

_I'm telling you to_

_Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing _

_I'm telling you to_

_Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing _

_Come on, baby_

_Loosen up my buttons, babe_

_Loosen up my buttons, babe_

_Come on, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe?_

_Loosen up my buttons babe_

_Come on, baby_

_Loosen up my buttons, babe_

_Loosen up my buttons, babe_

_Come on, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe?_

_Loosen up my buttons babe_

_I'm telling you to_

_Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing _

_I'm telling you to_

_Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing _

_I'm telling you to_

_Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing _

_I'm telling you to_

_Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing_

The crowd was going wild with the sexy performance. "The next song: Set it on Fire, by Chrissy DePauw will be performed by Cecil-sama's girlfriend and our maids and guards. Please come up on stage."

"Let's do our best everyone!"

"YEAH!"

**Aight, another pair of lyrics coming up!**

_Feel the rhythm let it take you higher_

_Fallow my lead and we'll set it on fire_

_Dj's is pouring silk on my eardrum_

_My hips move every time the beat drops_

_All that's missing is you missing is you_

_Quit being so shy boy come over_

_My body is yours if you want it_

_Let's set this dance floor on fire me and you_

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_The other rhythm it will take you higher_

_Fallow my lead and we'll set it on fire_

_(repeats)_

_Hold me closer as close as you can_

_The small of my back is calling for your hands_

_Spin me around spin me around_

_Your body is doing some magic_

_Fix me with my .. damage_

_Let's set this dance floor on fire me and you_

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_The other rhythm it will take you higher_

_Fallow my lead and we'll set it on fire_

_(repeats)_

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_The other rhythm it will take you higher_

_Fallow my lead and we'll set it on fire_

_(repeats)_

The crowd cheered twice as hard for this fun and innocent performance. They hugged each other on stage because they were so happy! "The winner of this round….Miss Kurosaki Ranmaru!"

Cecil clapped in delight and so did everyone else that was on his side. The other people clapped in disbelief. "How can someone be better than the Princess?"

"Unbelieveable."

**I really wanna get to the good part so I'm gonna skip the second round, kay? Sorry!**

Ranmaru and Cecil were happy that he didn't have to marry the princess, so they went to bed. "I'm supposed to be in the same room as you?"

"Well we still have to pretend, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't worry about it senpai, we're both guys. Though, I might have to hug you during your sleep to make it seem real."

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

So they hugged through the whole night. The night passed through quickly and morning came. "Goodbye Risako-sama!"

"Bye!"

They gave their farewells and went back to the dorms. When they came back, Ranmaru was already taken away. "Are you ready to go on our date Ran-Ran?"

"Hold on, I need to change first."

"But before you do that…"

They all turned to that snobby little voice that was all too familiar. "HEAVENS! What are you doing here?!"

"We want to play too."

"I guess…"

"Ran-Ran! How could you let them?! You've become so soft! You are such a girl!"

Ranmaru gasped and got angry, "I shouldn't be hearing that from you, Reiji! You always fool around! Come on, let's go."

He grabbed Nagi's hand and dragged him out of the building. "Ran-Ran! Wait!"

Reiji chased after them. "So I guess we can play then. I'll go with the last person. Kira can go after Nagi and Reiji. See you later, trash. Hahahahaha!" Eiichi and Kira left leaving everyone else baffled.

**The chapter is finally finished! Thank god. See, I told you there was gonna be a little surprise at the end. This story has gotten a lot of followers while I was gone, so I'm sorry for not naming anybody this time! Please PM me or review to get the idea through to me! Thank you for reading! ^_^ And thank you for waiting!**


End file.
